


[Podfic] Merry-Go-Round

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by Prim the AmazingThis place is creepy. His immediate instinct is to turn back around and leave.And go where? Back to his empty flat? To a bar, to drink himself miserably drunk?Jon heads deeper inside the taxidermy store. He has to walk slowly, carefully, and still almost pulls a fox to the floor when its fangs snag on his shirt. He’s carefully plucking the fabric free from the teeth when a light, airy, feminine voice says, “My, my, what do we have here?”
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Nikola Orsinov & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 5
Collections: Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020





	[Podfic] Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Merry-Go-Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174647) by [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/merry-go-round-primtheamazing.m4a) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Merry-Go-Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174647)

 **Author:** [Prim the Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/pseuds/Prim_the_Amazing)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 2:44:32

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/merry-go-round-primtheamazing.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/merry-go-round-primtheamazing.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this is the longest single podfic I've done! Original work is by prim, completed for the Rusty Quill Big Bang 2020 📼


End file.
